


Fanvid: The Night We Met

by ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [14]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The concept of this video is that, while enduring torture, Kanan tries to distract himself with memories of Hera. I made it because I hate joy and I like the feeling of my heart being crushed inside my chest. </p><p>It’s also my very first fanvid ever, so be gentle with me! But technical advice and concrit very much welcome. </p><p>(Music: "The Night We Met," by Lord Huron). Trigger warning for torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> It feels weird to tag something with both "graphic depictions of violence" and "trigger warning for torture" and then file it under General Audiences, but all the footage in the video was taken directly from the Disney show so...? If the show's kid-safe (and it supposedly is) then I guess this is too?


End file.
